Siete pecados, siete placeres
by April Starlight
Summary: Todo el mundo peca, ellos no podían (ni querían) ser la excepción.
1. Lujuria

Siete pecados, siete placeres.

Summary: Todos el mundo peca, ellos no podían (ni querían) ser la excepción.

Fic Participante del Reto Camino al Infierno, 7 días del foro ¡Siéntate!

Disclaimer: InuYasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y yo únicamente lo utilizo para escribir.

_«Si deseas saborear tu virtud, peca de vez en cuando.»_

Hugo Ojetti.

Lujuria.

Ella y sus baños, ya lo tenían harto. Después de cada día aunque no hubieran tenido una batalla y sólo hubieran avanzado unos cuantos kilómetros ella siempre insistía en conseguir aguas termales para sus dichosos baños, que en todo caso eran preferibles a los múltiples «Siéntate» que recibiría de seguro si pusiera alguna objeción.

Pero no lograba entender qué tanto hacía esa muchacha, esta vez incluso Sango estaba demasiado cansada como para bañarse con ella y aunque por un momento pareció dudar, Kagome fue sola. Lo que sea que hacía en su «rutina de belleza», como la llamaba, le tomaba un tiempo exagerado, y no es que la extrañara a la hora de la cena que es cuando todos pueden más o menos relajarse… Oh no, claro que no era eso, más bien era que con la grandiosa suerte con la que contaba Kagome seguramente todos los enemigos del mundo la localizarían justo en el momento en el que no estaba con ella. ¿Y si precisamente eso había ocurrido? Tal vez era por eso que no volvía, se había ido sin sus flechas y sus desarrollados sentidos no habían podido registrar los gritos de auxilio de Kagome.

Era necesario que fuera a rescatarla inmediatamente, no podía perder otro precioso segundo más cuando Kagome estaba por ser cruelmente asesinada.

* * *

InuYasha se levantó de un salto, extendió sus garras en toda su mortífera longitud y comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque mientras Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara lo observaban asustados.

—Pues yo creo que finalmente se volvió loco. —dijo Shippo al tiempo que daba un mordisco a su cena, que consistía en pescado asado en la fogata.

—Más bien Shippo creo que nuestro querido InuYasha finalmente ha entrado en razón. —replicó con una sonrisa Miroku.

* * *

Al aproximarse al claro donde estaba Kagome pudo distinguir aquel olor que tanto le gustaba, no habían señales de que un demonio la estuviera atacando así que reprendiéndose mentalmente se dispuso a dar media vuelta cuando un movimiento en el agua lo detuvo, creyéndose descubierto se preparó para los gritos y para tragar una buena cantidad de tierra gracias a la furia de Kagome.

Pero no era eso, Kagome ya había terminado con su baño y se disponía a salir cubriéndose precariamente con una diminuta toalla que no era capaz de cubrir sus atributos, InuYasha ya no fue capaz de hacer algún otro movimiento y la miraba como hipnotizado, ella era hermosa.

Su cuerpo tenía las proporciones perfectas y cuando se retiró completamente la toalla de su cuerpo para envolverla en torno a su cabello en un complicado turbante InuYasha sintió un tirón en su entrepierna. Kagome estaba completamente desnuda frente a él y podía contemplarla a su antojo siempre que no se moviera, luego volviendo más tortuosa su posición de simple espectador Kagome comenzó a aplicarse lo que ella llamaba crema y que la había visto utilizar en sus manos ahora en sus torneadas piernas con movimientos circulares cubriendo cada parte de ellas con movimientos delicados, después siguió con su tonificado abdomen producto del ejercicio que hacían todos los días.

El olor lo estaba volviendo loco, y sus sensuales movimientos aún más pero no se atrevía a moverse bruscamente para poder seguir contemplando la escena, en un intento de acercarse más para tener una mejor vista pisó una rama seca que sonó alertando a la chica.

— ¿Q-quién anda ahí? —preguntó nerviosa.

Al no escuchar respuesta comenzó a recoger apresuradamente sus cosas balanceando sus pechos en el proceso, algo de sus instintos youkai tuvieron que haberse liberado en ese momento en InuYasha porque no pudo contenerse más, si no la hacía suya en ese momento enloquecería.

Se acercó lo más sigilosamente posible a la miko que en ese momento le estaba dando la espalda y la sujetó firmemente de la cintura, ella dio un grito por la sorpresa, cuando vio de quien se trataba estuvo a punto de gritar tantas veces la palabra ¡Siéntate! que el hanyou seguramente habría formado un cráter gigante pero antes de que Kagome pudiera emitir un solo sonido InuYasha la giró y rápidamente tomó posesión de los dulces labios de ella.

Kagome pillada por sorpresa se demoró un poco en corresponderle pero cuando lo hizo fue con la misma intensidad y pasión con la que era besada, él pudo sentir un tenue olor de excitación proveniente de la chica haciendo que el bulto en su hakama se endureciera aún más. Comenzó a deslizar sus manos por los hombros suaves de ella hasta lentamente, para no asustarla, alcanzar sus pechos. Cuando lo hizo Kagome se separó de él para tomar aire y dejar salir un entrecortado gemido de placer. Él acariciaba sus senos con vehemencia, excitando sus ya duros pezones; las sensaciones que él le estaba provocando eran embriagadoras y no pudo contenerse cuando él se llevó un de sus pechos hasta su boca y comenzó a succionar delicadamente mientras con su mano le prestaba atención al otro.

—InuYasha, ¿Qué…?

Fue lo único que logró articular antes que el aludido la levantara hasta apoyar su espalda contra el grueso tronco de un árbol, en ese momento pudo sentir la erección de InuYasha presionando contra su cavidad y una corriente de energía le recorrió toda la espina dorsal y le arrancó otro jadeo. Las manos de InuYasha la recorrían entera, el suave contacto de sus garras en sus terminaciones nerviosas la llevaban a un nivel de placer que nunca hubiera imaginado, en ese momento sintió como InuYasha introducía dos dedos en ella despacio para no lastimarla, era la gloria.

Solamente ahí se dio cuenta de lo húmeda que se encontraba, InuYasha acertó al encontrar su clítoris y con movimientos circulares la hacía sentir en las nubes, ya no podía ni quería controlar sus jadeos que parecían alentar a Inuyasha en su trabajo.

Pero ella también quería sentirlo, abrió la parte de arriba de su traje e introdujo sus manos hasta encontrar su pecho, comenzó a acariciarlo y besarlo. InuYasha emitió un sonido ronco desde la parte interna de su garganta y se movió aún más rápido dentro de la chica.

Cuando Kagome sentía que iba a explotar en miles de fragmentos al igual que la perla, InuYasha se detuvo, emitió un pequeño sonido de inconformidad pero él pareció no escucharla y la asentó delicadamente en el suelo pero sólo para abrir sus piernas y tocarla con su boca, esto era incluso mejor. Kagome sentía sus mejillas rojas, la situación por un momento le pareció muy embarazosa pero a penas InuYasha recuperó el ritmo, el resto del mundo dejó de importar.

En el momento en el que InuYasha estaba por deshacerse de sus ropas pudo escuchar pisadas, era Sango. Se había preocupado pues ya era mucho tiempo y Kagome no regresaba al igual que InuYasha así que decidió ir a buscar a la miko. Al escucharla Inuyasha aún contra todos sus instintos se separó de Kagome quien lo miró confundida.

—Sango llegará en un momento, vuelve al agua —la voz de InuYasha aún era ronca y podía ver sus ojos destellantes de lujuria.

Poco después se perdió entre los árboles, Kagome sintiendo que sus piernas no podrían sostenerla llegó hasta el agua. ¿Qué había ocurrido? En un momento estaba secándose y al siguiente… Por Kami-sama, tendría mucho en que pensar esta noche.

En ese momento llegó Sango con el rostro angustiado.

—Kagome, nos tenías preocupados. Incluso tu cara está muy roja después de estar tanto tiempo en el agua.

—Sí, lo siento Sango. Iré en seguida.

* * *

Aún podía verla saliendo del agua, esta vez resguardada por Sango. ¿Cómo había sucedido? Perdió el control de su cuerpo y se sometió a sus instintos y vaya que le había gustado. Por el momento necesitaría un buen baño de agua fría, pero no podía esperar a que mañana Kagome tuviera que bañarse de nuevo. Después de todo él podría hacer que su rutina de belleza no fuera un completo desperdicio de tiempo.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola, ¿qué les pareció?

Esta historia es parte del Reto Camino al Infierno, 7 días del foro ¡Siéntate! En el cual debes escribir una historia por cada pecado capital. Iré subiendo un nuevo capítulo cada día.

Cada uno de estos One!Shots son independientes unos de otros.

Pobres, como que los dejé con las ganas xD

Apreciaría mucho que me dejaran un review si les gustó la historia tanto como si no pues me ayuda a conocer su opinión sobre lo que escribo.

April.


	2. Pereza

Pereza.

Al fin estaba en casa, la pelea con InuYasha le dio la excusa perfecta para regresar a la época moderna, se había ido en un momento en el cual no era indispensable en la batalla o recolección de fragmentos. De hecho todos estaban descansando en la casa de la anciana Kaede así que no se sentía culpable por haber vuelto.

La aparición de Koga en el momento indicado dio paso a una típica pelea con InuYasha incluyendo frases como:

«Chucho, Kagome es mía, mi mujer y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo.»

«Keh, eso crees lobo sarnoso, Kagome no podría interesarse en alguien tan molesto como tú.»

De a poco las cosas fueron evolucionando hasta que Kagome tuvo que gritar un «¡Siéntate!» de emergencia antes de que Koga fuese acabado por el viento cortante. Obviamente que al hacerlo se ganó una mirada amorosa de Koga y el resentimiento de su hanyou favorito, de ahí a una pelea a gritos con el final esperado sólo fueron necesarios unos cuantos comentarios de sus amigos.

Kagome sin esperar que InuYasha pudiera reponerse tomó rápidamente sus cosas ya preparadas, había estado esperando su oportunidad, y se fue prácticamente corriendo al pozo.

* * *

—Kagome, hija no te esperábamos hasta dentro de una semana —fue su madre quien la saludó apenas hubo salido del pozo.

—Esto… sí mamá lo sé pero hubieron algunas ¿situaciones? Y decidí volver antes.

—Pues el abuelo ganó 4 pases de «Come todo lo que puedas» en una tienda de Tokio

A Kagome le brillaron los ojos y en su rostro se formó una gran sonrisa, todo iba perfecto.

—Desafortunadamente —continuó su madre—, como no esperábamos tu llegada donamos el cuarto pase, lo siento mucho hija, si lo prefieres podríamos quedarnos todos y así no te sentirías sola.

— ¡No! —el grito al unísono provenía del abuelo Higurashi y de Sota quienes definitivamente no pensaban desaprovechar tan única ocasión.

Kagome sonrió aunque algo forzadamente y los tranquilizó diciendo:

—Se los agradezco mucho, mamá pero estaré bien, de hecho estaba pensando en tener algo así como un día de _Spa_ en casa.

— ¿Lo ves hija? Kagome estará bien, deberíamos irnos ahora o perderemos el tren. —dijo el abuelo mientras con la ayuda de Sota llevaba prácticamente a rastras a su hija.

Kagome los despidió desde la parte alta de las gradas del templo y los miró marcharse, no podía enojarse con ellos. Era obvio que no la podían incluir en sus planes si ella nunca estaba. Bien, a pesar de eso ella había vuelto para tener su día de relajación y nada ni nadie se lo iba a impedir.

Comenzó agarrando toda la comida chatarra y deliciosa que pudo encontrar para llevársela a su habitación, se puso ropa cómoda y procedió a hacerse una manicura, sus manos y uñas eran un completo desastre; sus manos estaban secas y con ampollas y qué decir de sus uñas, estaban desprolijas, largas y sucias.

Encendió la radio y comenzó con su labor mientras tarareaba una pegajosa canción, cuando hubo terminado decidió que su cabello estaba demasiado maltratado y procedió a prepararse un remedio natural para sus puntas abiertas, finalmente el Dios del acné había decidido hacerse presente en su rostro por lo que una buena mascarilla habría de ser suficiente para solucionarlo. Al terminar se miró en el espejo y pudo comprobar con una sonrisa que su aspecto era suficiente para asustar hasta al mismísimo Naraku.

Decidió que lo mejor para que el tiempo de espera fuera más corto era tomar una merecida siesta y así lo hizo con mucho cuidado de no ensuciar la cama con sus menjunjes.

* * *

Era aproximadamente la décima vez que InuYasha iba al pozo, lo veía, le lanzaba unas cuantas maldiciones y volvía a la aldea. Simplemente no podía comprender qué era lo que había pasado, primero estaban Koga y él en una de sus típicas discusiones de machos, el lobo se aproximó demasiado a Kagome, él protegió a su… Detector de fragmentos, ella gritó uno de sus legendarios «¡Siéntate!» Y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el pozo devora huesos.

Parecía como si estuviera intentando huir de él, aquella malagradecida, ¿cuándo iba a comprender que la estaba defendiendo? O tal vez ella sí quería ser la mujer de aquel lobo sarnoso. Sí, tenía que ser eso. No había otro motivo para defenderlo en cada pelea, eso de que era porque él no sabía medirse le parecía ahora un cuento chino, de seguro apenas derrotaran a Naraku ella saldría corriendo a los brazos de ese debilucho.

Pero ella misma le había prometido quedarse a su lado todo lo que él quiera, bueno no exactamente así pero prácticamente lo mismo. Iría a su época y se lo recordaría. Aunque no estaba seguro de cómo iba a hacerlo, la decisión estaba tomada así que mascullando vagamente el plan saltó dentro del pozo.

Al llegar no pudo detectar otro aroma que el de Kagome y vagamente el de Buyo así que asumió que se hallaba sola en casa, ¿tanto así le molestaba estar con él que prefería quedarse ahí que en la época feudal? Mientras pensaba fue hasta su ventana, estaba abierta como siempre así que de un salto estuvo dentro de su habitación.

Lo que vio en la cama de Kagome era el demonio más espantoso que hubiera visto en sus muchos años de vida, parecía una muchacha pero su cara verde y con grumos, su cabello engrasado y sus diabólicas uñas coloridas tenían que ser producto de algo sobre natural, pero olía como Kagome ¿acaso la poseyó? En todo caso el monstruo parecía dormido, era el momento de atacar, probablemente si recibía el impacto de Colmillo de Acero lo mataría y recuperaría a Kagome, y esta se daría cuenta de que él es mucho mejor que ese pulgoso y abandonaría el plan de casarse con Koga. ¡Ja! Acabaría con dos pájaros de un tiro.

— ¡Viento Cortan…!

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo InuYasha?! Es que quieres matarme.

Esa voz era claramente la de Kagome, la mirada acusadora y enfadada también. Se acercó a ella y la olfateó un poco, no había duda era ella. ¡Estuvo a punto de matar a Kagome! Ahora definitivamente se iría con Koga.

—Inuyasha no te quedes viéndome como estatua y respóndeme.

—Creí que un monstruo te había poseído Kagome —lo dijo y la miró expectante, tal vez con varios golpes contra el suelo podría hacerse perdonar, pero la reacción que tuvo Kagome no se la esperaba. Ella comenzó a reír tan fuerte que tuvo que sentarse en el suelo e incluso unas cuantas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Debería estar enojada, no riéndose. Nunca entendería a las mujeres en general y menos a esta miko futurista.

—Olvídalo InuYasha son tratamientos, quédate con Buyo en la cocina, me quitaré esto y bajaré en unos minutos —dijo al calmarse aunque aún conservaba la sonrisa.

—Keh.

* * *

Cuando Kagome volvió parecía otra vez ella y no uno de los extraterrestres de los que veía junto a Sota en la caja mágica.

— ¿Podrías explicarme por qué te fuiste así de la ladea? —no era así como quería comenzar a decirle que se quedara con él pero no era conocido precisamente por ser bueno con las palabras.

—Bueno, es que es mi día de no hacer nada InuYasha.

—Keh, ¿y por eso te disfrazaste de extraterrestre?

— ¿Qué? No, mejor quédate y así podemos hacer nada juntos en lo que queda del día.

—Sólo si hay ramen.

* * *

Así decidieron ver unas cuantas películas en el sofá, algunas de comedia romántica que eran las que le gustaban a Kagome y otras de ciencia ficción que era lo que prefería Inuyasha. De algún modo al terminar la tarde ambos estaban recostados el uno en el otro. Y no había nada que se sintiera mejor, a veces la pereza es un mal tan necesario como el tener que trabajar.

Mientras veían el final de una de las películas de Kagome en las que los protagonistas luego de superar toda clase de problemas imposibles InuYasha comentó:

—Te quedarás conmigo ¿verdad Kagome? —apenas terminó de decirlo ambos se sonrojaron y él apartó la mirada. Cuando ya estaba seguro de que no escucharía una respuesta Kagome dijo bajito:

—Siempre.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola (:

Como pueden ver el siguiente pecado es la pereza, nunca pensé en que sería posible actualizar tan rápido pero vamos en eso.

Ojalá y les haya provocado alguna risa o sonrisa.

Si les gustó tanto como si no agradecerían que me dejaran un comentario que me ayuda a conocer su opinión sobre lo que escribo.

Besos, April.


	3. Gula

Gula.

Hoy finalmente era el día, sus ojos ámbar tenían un brillo diabólico de anticipación hacia lo prohibido, la idea estaba en su mente desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Aquel asalto no sería producto de un impulso, había planeado la estrategia a seguir cuando llegara el momento una y otra vez, perfeccionando cada falla que pudiera haber. Cada mínima posibilidad de ser descubierto y mandado al suelo fue eliminada. Había llegado la hora, el feliz momento en el cual iba a comerse él solo todas las reservas de ramen de Kagome.

* * *

Hace dos semanas la miko del futuro le había pedido ir de compras con él y a pesar de lo incómoda que era la ropa que lo obligaba a usar, sobretodo esa gorra que aplastaba sus orejas, siempre era interesante conocer los secretos de esa época. Sin contar que la madre de Kagome era muy amable y siempre lo invitaba a cenar.

Fueron al centro comercial por la tarde, ya eran varios días en los que Kagome se quejaba de dolor de espalda y aunque él la ayudaba a llevar su gran mochila amarilla, cada vez que la comida se agotaba Kagome debía volver con provisiones y así el dolor continuaba.

Cuando volvieron al día siguiente InuYasha cargaba celosamente dos cajas repletas de sopas instantáneas, su solo olor le fascinaba y fue ahí cuando nació la idea. Él esperaba que como mínimo una de las cajas fuera sólo para él, cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando Kagome en un tono cómplice le dijo:

—Por ayudarme y como sé que te encanta el ramen traje una sopa extra para ti, InuYasha.

Y se fue muy contenta para darle a Shippo sus dulces favoritos. Estuvo muy tentado a tomar las cajas de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, trepar a un árbol con su cargamento y suficiente agua para prepararlo pero la visión de Kagome haciéndolo estrellarse contra el piso desde la altura de un árbol lo detuvo en seco, no podía hacer las cosas a lo loco así que sentado cómodamente contra un tronco comenzó a elucubrar su plan.

Tendría que hacerlo cuando Kagome estuviera ocupada y no en la copa de un árbol, podría derramar todo su precioso ramen. En el suelo tenía otros problemas, alguno de sus amigos podía descubrirlo y contarle todo a Kagome. Shippo siempre lo acusaba y aunque podía librarse de él con un golpe su llanto llamaría la atención de la miko y el resultado sería desastroso, también podía descubrirlo Miroku aunque a él era más fácil golpearlo por una buena causa además de que él no lloraba, pero siempre donde estaba Miroku estaba Sango, para proteger a las muchachas de la aldea según decía ella, y a Sango no podría golpearla. Sin embargo ella sí que podría golpearlo con su hiraikotsu para contarle todo a su amiga. ¡Rayos! Con lo chismosas que eran esas dos de seguro se lo contaría.

De repente le llegó la solución, ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Si no podía comer en paz en el sengoku se iría a la época de Kagome. Comería y regresaría como si nada antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, luego podría decir que alguien se robó la comida y listo. Era el plan perfecto, ahora sólo debía crear una distracción convincente para todos los involucrados pues si alguien lo veía y lo delataba sería lo mismo que si lo vieran comer.

Los conocía bien a todos ellos, así que no tardó en tener listo la distracción ideal. Su plan era a prueba de tontos. Él era un guerrero, el hijo del gran Inu no Taisho, obviamente sabía de estrategia y psicología del oponente. Todo por el ramen.

Ahora era sólo cuestión de esperar el momento adecuado.

* * *

Por fin el tan ansiado día llegó, aún sus cajas estaban intactas pero pronto se agotaría la comida anterior y Kagome querría utilizar las reservas. Era ahora o nunca.

Esperó hasta que la anciana Kaede estuviera sola para comenzar con la distracción diciendo:

—Kaede, el esposo de Kaori me pidió que le avisara que su mujer está a punto de parir a su cachorro.

—Pero si lo esperábamos dentro de tres semanas más —dijo contrariada Kaede— InuYasha pídele a Kagome que venga a ayudarme. Tenemos mucho que hacer.

Obedientemente y con una gran sonrisa le entregó el recado a Kagome que en esos momentos le estaba enseñando a leer a Shippo, al enterarse se apresuró a buscar a la anciana Kaede y el pequeño kitsune, que también quería ser útil la acompaño.

Ahora sólo quedaban Sango y Miroku, encontró al monje meditando a la sombra del árbol sagrado y dijo:

—Miroku, Hitomi te ha estado buscando por toda la aldea. Dice que acepta darte todos los herederos que quieras.

— ¿Es en serio? Pues sería muy descortés hacerla esperar, allá voy. Gracias amigo —y se marchó con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Debía darse prisa, muy pronto averiguarían que no había ningún parto y volverían a la cabaña. Por suerte encontró a Sango, haciendo lo que él había imaginado que iba a hacer.

—Sango, si estás buscando al monje pervertido se fue a la aldea pues llegaron visitantes y quería ver si alguna de ellas quería darle un hijo.

La furia de Sango fue evidente, salió corriendo junto con su hiraikotsu y Kirara mientras decía:

—Ahora sí, _Su Excelencia_ me va a escuchar.

* * *

InuYasha con una sonrisa de satisfacción ante su buen trabajo corrió lo más rápido que pudo, tomó las cajas y antes de que nadie pudiera verlo saltó hacia el pozo.

Cuando llegó tuvo tan buena suerte que no había nadie en casa; la mamá de Kagome había ido al mercado, Sota estaba en la escuela y el abuelo estaba en un consulta médica. Eso InuYasha no tenía como saberlo pero se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que se hallaba solo y fue a la cocina para hervir agua. La madre de Kagome le había explicado cómo funcionaba la estufa.

Fue al jardín y comenzó, cada una de las sopas era deliciosa. Era como una adicción las comía casi sin respirar disfrutando de su agradable sabor (le había pedido a Kagome que no comprara las picantes). Así antes de poder darse cuenta ya se había terminado la primera caja y su estómago comenzaba a retorcerse pero nada de eso le importó y continuó con la segunda caja.

Todos sus esfuerzos y planeación habían dado resultado y ahora tenía para él solo una cantidad enorme de su comida favorita.

* * *

Mientras tanto todos sus amigos se hallaban reunidos en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, las expresiones de todos eran bastante diferentes: Miroku tenía dos marcas de golpes en su cara; uno dado por Hitomi quien obviamente no había aceptado darle heredero alguno y otro propinado por Sango quien creyó en lo que dijo InuYasha y apenas vio al monje le dio una no tan merecida cachetada. Kaede mecía enojadamente el cuenco de la sopa mientras contaba hasta diez y pensaba en conejitos para no ordenarle a Kagome que apenas viera a InuYasha lo mandara diez veces contra el suelo, mientras la cara de Kagome decía claramente que por su propia iniciativa mandaría al suelo a InuYasha al menos 20 veces.

No lo habían visto desde que hizo sus bromas pesadas lo cual era comprensible, pues tendría que enfrentar la ira de todos. En ese momento Shippo rompió el silencio:

—Kagome ¿dónde están las cajas con comida ninja?

—Donde siempre, Shippo ¿por qué?

—Es que no están ahí.

Todos se miraron entre sí, no era necesario hablar. Todos comprendieron el porqué de la actitud tan rara de InuYasha. Pero si nadie lo había visto, ni siquiera los aldeanos sólo podía significar que estaba en un lugar: la época de Kagome.

—Señorita Kagome, ¿podría mandarlo al suelo unas cuantas veces de mi parte? —preguntó un adolorido Miroku mientras todos asentían dándole la razón.

—No se preocupen, recibirá su merecido.

.

Al llegar saludó a su familia y les preguntó por InuYasha, nadie lo había visto. Así que sólo le quedaba la opción más dolorosa para localizarlo:

— ¡Siéntate!

Escuchó un quejido en el patio y fue corriendo hacia el origen del sonido.

Lo que vio la dejó impactada.

—InuYasha… Estás verde.

Lo vio sentado contra un árbol, su cara estaba verde y estaba cubierto de ronchas sangrantes pues se había estado rascando con sus muy afiladas garras y el desagradable olor le dio a entender que había estado vomitando.

— ¿Te comiste las dos cajas completas de ramen?

—Kagome me siento mal, mi cabeza me va a estallar y mi estómago me duele. Nunca me había pasado nada como esto.

— ¿Es que nunca te hablaron de lo peligrosa que puede ser la gula?

Él simplemente negó con la cabeza, ni siquiera comprendía qué era gula, menos iba a saber que era un enemigo tan poderoso escondido en su comida.

—Ven, mamá te dará medicina y podrás tomar un baño.

Lo ayudó a incorporarse y pensó en todas las promesas de venganza y las desechó al punto. InuYasha ya había tenido su merecido.

Después de curarlo, hacer que tomara un baño y vendarle las heridas InuYasha se quedó profundamente dormido en su cama y ella veló su sueño retribuyéndole todas las veces que él había hecho lo mismo por ella.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola

¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo? (:

Me demoré un poco, pero conseguí publicar antes del final del día.

Agradecería mucho que si la historia les gustó tanto como para ponerla en sus alertas y favoritos me dejaran un comentario. Me ayuda a mejorar, a saber si hay algún error o el por qué les gustó.

Besos, April.


	4. Ira

Ira.

La aldea que hace pocos minutos se encontraba en perfecta calma y tranquilidad ahora era todo un caos; las casas incendiándose, el humo ahogando a niños y ancianos muchos de los cuales han perdido a sus familias en el tumulto y avanzan a trompicones y codazos entre la marea de gente que trata de huir de lo que antes llamaban hogar y ahora era una visión del infierno.

Miles de demonios bajan desde el cielo dispuestos a devorar y destruir todo a su paso. Cultivos, casas, animales y personas. Nada ni nadie se salvaba, el terror se apoderó de todos y los hacía perder su humanidad, miraban a sus vecinos, familiares y amigos sucumbir y simplemente corrían más deprisa agradeciendo mentalmente a los dioses no ser ellos los que estaban en esa situación.

InuYasha intenta contener al enorme ejército de demonios con su espada, pero cada vez que corta a cien otros doscientos aparecen dispuestos a tomar su lugar en una batalla infinita, los que escapan a su espada se deleitan con un festín de carne y violencia sobre la ya casi acabada aldea.

Sango y Miroku se cubren las espaldas, trabajan juntos en perfecta coordinación, ella con su hiraikotsu y él con sus pergaminos encantados pues los demonios aunque en gran número no tienen demasiado poder para alguien entrenado como ellos. Pero ambos saben que pronto sus armas no serán suficientes y el monje tendrá que utilizar el agujero negro de su mano agravando así su problema. Pero aún a pesar de aquella certeza que se cierne en sus cabezas no están dispuestos a rendirse. Juntos superarán cada obstáculo, juntos son invencibles.

Kagome dispara una que otra flecha ocasional sólo cuando es necesario salvar su vida, se centra en ayudar a los heridos, con su poder espiritual consigue curar más o menos rápido las lesiones. Ella tiene en su poder tres fragmentos de la perla y a esta altura aquellos tres fragmentos son cruciales. Naraku ha conseguido una gran parte de ella y está dispuesto a todo con tal de completarla, sabe que nunca abandonarían a una aldea en problemas y los tiene ahí, agotándolos física y psicológicamente.

Shippo y Kirara, ambos convertidos ayudan a sacar del lugar a las personas que cura Kagome, pero aunque todo el grupo estuviera multiplicado por diez no alcanzaría para ayudar a todos así que al estruendo de la batalla se suma el lamento de los heridos, de los huérfanos, de los mutilados. Llanto de aquellos seres anónimos perdiéndolo todo por una causa que no es la suya, por una perla maldita a la que jamás estuvieron ligados pero que les arrebató todo lo que consideraban su hogar.

* * *

En ese momento hizo su aparición, Naraku. Venía acompañado de su extensión Kagura quien al hacer un movimiento con su abanico hizo que, como una ilusión, todos los demonios desaparecieran mientras que Naraku con un ademán de su mano paralizó en su sitio a los aldeanos, como si no fueran más que una imagen congelada.

—Es una pena que me obliguen a esto, pero con ustedes no hay más opción —la voz suave como la seda de Naraku les causó un estremecimiento y una incontrolable sensación de asco a todos. —Entrégame los fragmentos, Kagome.

—Tendrás que pasar encima de mí antes de siquiera acercarte a ella, bastardo —exclamó InuYasha mientras asumía una posición de ataque colocando a Kagome tras su espalda.

A una orden silente de su amo Kagura fue donde Sango y Miroku y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta de sus intenciones los atacó con una lluvia de cuchillas dando paso a una dura batalla para que estos no intervinieran.

Shippo y Kirara habían quedado congelados como el resto de la aldea así que eran ellos dos contra Naraku. Kagome alistó su arco y se dispuso a defender con su vida a la perla y a InuYasha.

Pronto las flechas comenzaron a escasear, los ataques de InuYasha sólo lograban cansarlo, en cuestión de minutos estarían vencidos. En un descuido de InuYasha un tentáculo salió por detrás de Naraku y golpeó fuertemente la cabeza de Kagome dejándola inconsciente, pero antes de que se desplomara en el suelo la agarró de la cintura y la llevó junto a Naraku.

Sango quiso intervenir pero Kagura no iba a permitírselos y pronto tuvo que volver a la pelea. InuYasha se quedó paralizado por un momento antes de que la rabia comenzara a consumirlo por dentro y Naraku obviamente aprovechó la oportunidad.

—Vaya, su piel sí que es suave, ¿no crees InuYasha? Me preguntó cómo se sentirá rasgarla y verla morir desangrada entre mis brazos. Siendo yo la última imagen que se lleve de este mundo.

InuYasha ya no era dueño de sí, el mirar a esa carroña tocar a Kagome con tanto descaro fue el reactivo que impulsó a toda su ira para convertirlo en un demonio. En ese estado era totalmente inestable, incontrolable. Colmillo de acero se había quedado en algún lugar del campo de batalla y no había nadie que pudiera entregársela.

Naraku consideró que había sido suficiente, tomó los fragmentos de donde los tenía Kagome y la dejó en el suelo, aún no era el momento de matarlos, aún debían recolectar más fragmentos para él. Arrebatárselos resultaba de una facilidad irrisoria así que los dejaría seguir. No sin antes divertirse un poco más, claro.

Cuando Kagura volvió a su lado habiendo dejado mal heridos al monje y a la exterminadora volvió a hacer un gesto con su mano, y el resto de personas de la aldea, las pocas que habían logrado sobrevivir se lanzaron en un acto suicida e incontrolable hacia InuYasha que seguía siendo un peligrosísimo demonio y desaparecieron en una nube de miasma junto a los fragmentos.

* * *

Para cuando Kagome recuperó el conocimiento InuYasha asesinaba a diestra y siniestra a los campesinos que continuaban en mortal carrera hacia él, no tuvo otra opción que gritar un par de « ¡Siéntate!» Hasta encontrar a Colmillo de acero y entregársela.

El camino de regreso a la aldea de la anciana Kaede fue largo y tortuoso. Nadie hablaba, siendo cada uno consumido por los recuerdos y la culpa. Al llegar comenzaron a curarse entre todos, las heridas tanto del cuerpo como del alma.

InuYasha no estaba en la cabaña y Kagome salió a buscarlo donde ya sabía que estaría: en el río. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio así, intentando borrar los rastros de la matanza.

—Soy un monstruo Kagome —el convencimiento que había en su voz le rompió el corazón.

—Claro que no InuYasha, tu ira fue provocada por un canalla, no fue tu culpa.

—Yo los maté, no hay otro culpable más que yo.

—Ven conmigo —Kagome lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta una verde pradera donde contemplaron en silencio el atardecer.

—Gracias, Kagome.

Ella no quiso arruinar el momento así que se limitó a apretar un poco más su mano, dándole a InuYasha su única certeza, él ya no estaba solo.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola (:

Siento que deberían darme un premio, hice esto en una hora así que si encuentran algún error no duden en hacérmelo saber.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, me hacen feliz.

Besos, April.


	5. Envidia

Envidia.

Los restos de la pequeña fogata improvisada terminaban de consumirse de a poco, Shippo se encontraba dormido abrazado a Kirara, Sango y Miroku también dormían buscando la cercanía del otro inconscientemente, eran una pareja adorable, porque aunque aún no lo fueran de forma oficial Kagome apostaría la perla de Shikon a que lo serían más temprano que tarde. Pensar en ello le arrancó una pequeña sonrisa pero pronto lúgubres pensamientos volvieron a atacarla y sus ojos perdieron ese brillo especial que contenían.

InuYasha se había ido hacia el atardecer cuando finalmente habían encontrado un pequeño claro en el bosque para poder descansar, se hallaban bastante lejos de cualquier aldea así que no podían pedir hospedaje, todos comenzaron con las tareas de rutina para levantar su pequeño campamento y volverlo más o menos confortable cuando del Este llegaron dos serpientes recolectoras de almas, todos en un acto reflejo miraron a InuYasha expectantes por su reacción que tristemente para todos fue la esperada: no les dijo nada y tras una leve vacilación fue tras ellas.

La cena fue incómoda y a todos les resultó insípida a pesar de que no habían hecho nada diferente en la preparación, Kagome podía percibir la furia en los ojos castaños de su amiga Sango, la preocupación en los verdes de Shippo y en los azules de Miroku. Les estaba profundamente agradecida por sus atenciones y aunque intentó comer algo y hablar un poco durante la cena para no preocuparlos más era evidente que necesitaba estar sola así que todos se fueron a dormir más rápido de lo usual. No era la primera vez que InuYasha hacía esto pero aun así no podía evitar ese sentimiento al cual no le quería dar nombre pero que le oprimía el pecho como una roca, asfixiándola.

Era su punto débil, el sólo imaginar a InuYasha en una amena charla con Kikyo rememorando tiempos pasados la hacía sentirse infinitamente triste, pero no tenía nada que reclamarle a InuYasha porque fue ella misma quien decidió quedarse a su lado, sabiendo muy bien los sentimientos que él aún guardaba por la sacerdotisa.

Kagome nunca llegaría a ser tan buena en nada como lo era Kikyo, ella algo así como perfecta. No tenía su asombrosa puntería con el arco, todos decían que era porque aún necesitaba práctica pero ya había practicado mucho en la batalla y aún no perfeccionaba la técnica, sus habilidades como sacerdotisa también dejaban mucho que desear; no podía curar tan eficazmente heridas ni controlar su poder, éste sólo se presentaba cuando ella o sus amigos se hallaban en peligro de muerte, pero no podía utilizarlo a voluntad y por eso siempre dependía de que otros la salvasen, era la típica damisela en apuros. Patético.

Incluso a pesar de que Kikyo estaba muerta y su cuerpo se componía únicamente de barro y huesos poseía una belleza etérea, su cabello liso siempre parecía estar en perfecto orden a pesar de las batallas, su piel de porcelana y la languidez de sus gestos la volvía encantadora aunque se podía ver que Kikyo no ponía ningún empeño en ello.

Su historia con InuYasha era un punto a parte, fue ella quien primero se dio cuenta de que él no era como los demás, cuidó de él y le brindo afecto y la sensación de pertenecer a un hogar. Después de su madre era justo que la considerara la mujer más importante de su vida, si no hubieran caído en aquella trampa ellos no tendrían que esconderse para conversar, estarían juntos y felices. Ella era una intrusa en su relación.

Pero tampoco podía irse, lo había pensado muchas veces pues Kikyo lo haría mucho mejor que ella pero un sentimiento egoísta se apoderaba de Kagome, iba a permanecer junto a InuYasha el tiempo que él se lo permitiera.

* * *

—Me alegra que hayas venido, InuYasha.

—Era importante que viniera, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

— ¿Es sobre Naraku o sobre la perla?

—Es sobre nosotros Kikyo —dijo InuYasha tomando asiento frente a ella.

—Entonces comienza.

—Sé que me odias Kikyo y que merezco que me lleves al infierno junto a ti, pero no puedo hacerlo. Muchas cosas cambiaron y ya no soy el mismo. No por eso dejaré que nada te ocurra —dijo con seriedad— y nadie cambiará mis sentimientos por ti. Te ayudaré a encontrar la paz.

—Crees que ya no pertenezco aquí ¿verdad? —El tono de Kikyo denotaba cierto rencor— pero mi rencarnación pertenece aún menos que yo. Este no es su tiempo InuYasha y cuando haya cumplido su misión en este mundo no volverá y tendrás que aceptarlo.

InuYasha miró hacia la espesura del bosque, sabía que aunque no sería fácil Kagome se quedaría con todos ellos, los había unido, vuelto una familia. Los aceptó a todos con sus fortalezas y defectos, había adoptado a Shippo, ella no podría dejarlos porque sin ella irían a la deriva, sobretodo él.

Kikyo captaba la línea de pensamiento de InuYasha mirando el sutil cambo de expresiones que tenía su rostro y suspiró levemente, estaba siendo algo egoísta.

—Vuelve, seguro que ella te estará esperando.

—No descansaré hasta acabar con Naraku y no permitiré que él te haga ningún daño —Kikyo se limitó a asentir y lo vio alejarse para volver junto a su reencarnación.

* * *

Finalmente Kagome se había quedado dormida después de tanto llorar, el mirarla así era doloroso. Odiaba que ella llorara y mucho más si eso era su culpa, no pretendía hacerle daño pero era inevitable si ella se quedaba junto a él, a pesar de eso no quería que se fuera, el sólo imaginarla en su época siendo feliz con otro hacía que su sangre hirviera. Se sentó junto a ella e hizo que apoyara su cabeza en su hombro, nadie lo veía así que podía permitirse ese pequeño gesto.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola, hola (:

Perdón por no haber actualizado ayer pero hay unos problemitas en mi casa, en fin como compensación habrán dos capítulos así que esperen el siguiente más tarde hoy.

Ahora sí, con respecto la historia. Según mi apreciación Kagome y Kikyo tienen envidia de ciertas cosas la una de la otra así que me pareció apropiado utilizar eso para este pecado. Espero también que no me haya quedado muy OoC sobretodo en la conversación entre InuYasha y Kikyo, pero si es así me disculpo.

Si les gustó agradecería mucho que me dejaran un review pues me ayuda a conocer su opinión sobre lo que escribo.

Besos, April.


	6. Avaricia

Avaricia.

Después de duras batallas finalmente todo parecía estar yendo bien, habían conseguido unos cuantos fragmentos de la perla sin que ellos les hayan hecho pasar un gran esfuerzo, Naraku y sus extensiones no habían dado señales de existencia ya que probablemente estaban reuniendo fuerzas o creando algún nuevo plan, incluso el odioso de su hermano y su prole se habían mantenido lejos de ellos, se sentía bien.

El día era cálido con una leve brisa que refrescaba y llevaba hasta su nariz el aroma de las flores surgidas como un encantamiento luego del siempre duro invierno, pero no era precisamente ese aroma el que estaba buscando, aunque se podría decir que era casi igual de atrayente y no tardó mucho en encontrarlo junto con su portadora, obviamente.

* * *

Estaba con Shippo, el niño era un auténtico dolor de cabeza, siempre junto a Kagome llamando su atención y con sus molestos comentarios que siempre lo dejaban en ridículo frente a ella. Tendría que ocuparse de él.

—Keh mocoso, ¿es que no puedes pasar lejos de Kagome dos segundos? Se supone que ya no eres un bebé.

— ¡Kagome! InuYasha me llamó mocoso y bebé ¿yo no soy eso verdad? —dijo el kitsune llorando lastimera y estresantemente.

—Claro que no Shippo, tu eres un niño grande, bueno un niño zorro grande —contestó con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al pequeño— y tu InuYasha, no entiendo por qué de repente le dices eso a Shippo.

—Keh —lo dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos en una de sus típicas poses —porque el mocoso debe volverse independiente, no ir pegado a ti TODO el tiempo.

— ¡Ya sé! —Interrumpió Shippo de repente —es que Kagome, el perro bobo quiere pasar tiempo contigo y está celoso.

La mirada divertida de Kagome sólo logró ruborizarlo y que golpeara al pequeño entrometido en la cabeza, el resultado fue el esperado sobre todo por el comentario de respuesta que él le dio a Shippo.

—Keh, como si me interesara pasar tiempo con una miko gritona.

— ¡Siéntate!

—Pero Kagome yo…

— ¡Siéntate!

* * *

Ok, fallé. Las palabras y yo no nos llevamos bien pero para este momento ya se le tuvo que pasar el mal humor, tal vez ahora esté sola.

Sango. Con que ahora era Sango, ella misma les había contado que en la aldea de exterminadores no tenía amigas mujeres, entonces ¿por qué siempre tiene que ir contándole sus problemas a Kagome? Pero eso no es lo peor, oh no. Lo peor es que a Kagome realmente le interesa lo que ella le está diciendo, se ofende con ella, le apoya, le da la razón. Lo cual por cierto nunca hace conmigo y la abraza.

No son sólo compañeras en una misión, son las mejores amigas. Se cuentan todo, ahora mismo puedo escuchar parte de su conversación:

—Es que es el colmo, Sango. No sé cómo es que aún lo soportas.

—Lo que me preocupa Kagome es que si sigo golpeándolo yo voy a matarlo antes que su agujero negro.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, seguro aquel monje pervertido había tenido la culpa, Sango también reclamaba su atención, sus consejos ¿y qué quedaba para él? Nada. También la necesitaba, aunque le costara admitirlo, necesitaba tiempo con ella ¿por qué todos intentaban alejarla de él? Nunca le diría directamente, tenía que lograr que los demás la dejaran tranquila para que ella al fin se diera cuenta de que él también existía.

* * *

¡Kagome estaba sola! ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo? Sus diálogos internos estaban comenzando a tomarle mucho, ella no lo había visto. Su vista humana no podría verlo en la rama de aquel árbol, era el momento de acercarse.

—Señorita Kagome…

Esto tenía que ser una maldita broma, ¿ahora también Miroku? Tal vez venía a pedirle un heredero y si era así Sango no tendría que cargar con la culpa de asesinarlo, él lo haría con gusto.

¡Oh, esperen! ¿Qué rayos? Se estaba perdiendo la conversación.

—Pero entiéndame señorita Kagome, mi Sanguito es todo para mí. Pero no puedo dejar de apreciar la belleza.

—Sólo contésteme una cosa monje Miroku, ¿le gustaría que Sango _apreciara_ la belleza de cada hombre que conozca?

—Por supuesto que no —admitió Miroku cabizbajo.

—Entonces vaya con ella, dígale lo importante que es ella para usted. Sango no va a adivinarlo sola si usted no se lo dice, y aún más importante: si no se lo demuestra.

¿Demostrar? ¿Era eso lo que tenía que hacer? Lo haría, le demostraría a Kagome que él merecía su atención, él era un valiente guerrero y no era como si ella lo fuera a rechazar ¿o sí?

— ¡Kagome!

— ¿Qué sucede anciana Kaede?

Listo. Era suficiente, la secuestraría, no había otra manera de que hablara con él. No le interesaba lo que sea que Kaede tuviera que pedirle, tendría que esperar.

—Un forastero se cayó desde un árbol muy alto y tiene heridas bastante graves. Necesito que me ayudes.

—Iré en seguida.

Ni siquiera él era tan cruel, ni estaba tan desesperado. Es más Kagome de seguro lo sentaría mil veces si lo hiciera. Tendría que esperar.

* * *

—Excelencia, me parece que debería hablar con él —sugirió Sango— lo veo muy deprimido.

—De acuerdo, le preguntaré qué le pasa Sanguito. Pero con lo comunicativo que es no creo que logre mucho.

Esta vez InuYasha estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no sólo no escuchó la conversación si no que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Miroku estaba al frente mirándolo con expresión preocupada.

— ¿Qué te sucede querido amigo InuYasha?

¿Confiar o no? Cada vez que Sango tenía un problema acudía a Kagome y viceversa. Tal vez él podría hacer algo parecido con Miroku.

—Todos la reclaman, todos siempre están con ella. Menos yo.

— ¿Es de la señorita Kagome de quien hablamos?

El silencio de InuYasha fue suficiente confirmación.

—Ah, querido amigo. ¿Es que acaso no sabes que la avaricia hace mal? —La cara del hanyou le hizo entender que él no le había comprendido— ser avaro significa querer que algo, o alguien en este caso, te pertenezca únicamente a ti pero eso es imposible. La señorita Kagome siempre tiene buenos consejos y predisposición de ayudar, no puedes quitarnos eso a los demás.

En ese momento la vieron acercarse sonriente.

—Monje Miroku, Sango lo está llamando.

—Gracias señorita Kagome —dijo mientras se le escapaba una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción, su plan había funcionado perfectamente. A veces ellos también necesitaban una pequeña ayuda.

* * *

Cuando Kagome se sentó a su lado contándole sobre su muy agitado día y preguntándole dónde se había ido supo que con ella tendría que ser un poco avaricioso, es más con ella eso parecía ser una necesidad.

Esperar el momento había valido la pena, él también la necesitaba. Más incluso de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir ante sí mismo.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí lo tienen.

Espero que sea de su agrado, si lo fue (y si no, también) agradecería enormemente que me dejaran un review dejándomelo saber.

Mañana publicaré el último capítulo.

Besos, April.


	7. Orgullo

Orgullo.

Las gradas del templo donde vivía parecían infinitas, y mucho más ahora que llevaba en sus manos varias fundas repletas de comestibles, pero el recordar el por qué lo hacía le brindó fuerza a sus agotadas piernas y pudo finalmente llegar hasta su casa.

Su idea era perfecta, no había ninguna falla, sólo necesitaba un par de horas y estaría lista. Su emoción no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los miembros de su familia, pero sólo su madre pudo darse cuenta del real significado detrás de algo que parecía tan simple como el preparar comida para llevarla al sengoku.

* * *

Kagome se puso manos a la obra: se colocó su delantal preferido, se lavó meticulosamente las manos, encendió la radio y se dispuso a preparar el mejor _bentō_ que InuYasha pudiera probar en su vida. Toda la idea surgió cuando tuvo que volver a su época por unos especialmente difíciles exámenes de matemática, la cual no era precisamente su fuerte, ni aun cuando no debía viajar al pasado y enfrentarse a las fuerzas del mal. Aquellos exámenes, si los hacía bien, la salvarían de tener que tomar clases extra por lo que no podía permitirse ninguna distracción.

Cuando se los explicó a sus amigos, todos se mostraron especialmente comprensivos, incluso InuYasha. Así que a pesar de que aún debía luchar y seguir en largas caminatas con el grupo, todos lograron acomodarse para brindarle a Kagome unos momentos de paz para que pudiera concentrarse. El monje Miroku resultó particularmente bueno para las matemáticas, y cada vez que ella se atascaba en algún problema, él lograba resolverlo, Sango se encargó de las comidas e InuYasha de mantener controlado al pequeño Shippo y sus incesantes preguntas. Gracias a ellos, dio el examen bastante confiada y cuando volvió por los resultados no podía creer que hubiera obtenido una calificación tan alta, incluso su profesor, admirado la felicitó frente a todos, poniéndola como ejemplo de determinación, pues a pesar de sus constantes enfermedades y ausencias había logrado tal hazaña.

Y para celebrarlo, Kagome había decidido llevarles a todos algo especial. A Sango le compró un delicioso perfume que le pareció le quedaba perfecto a su personalidad, al moje Miroku le llevaba un libro especialmente complejo de matemática pues se había dado cuenta de que lo liberaba del estrés y que lo hacía olvidarse, al menos momentáneamente de ir pidiendo herederos, a Shippo unos marcadores de nuevos colores para sus dibujos. Pero después le llegó el turno a InuYasha y su mente se quedó en blanco por un momento, no debía ser tan difícil ya que de hecho, InuYasha tenía gustos bastante simples pero aun así no podía decidirse.

Su primera idea fue llevarle algún nuevo sabor de ramen, pero no le pareció suficiente. Fue ahí cuando se le ocurrió hacerle un _bentō_ tomando en cuenta su amor por la comida, además podía tener un detalle romántico con él sin que se diera cuenta, InuYasha podría hacerse el invencible en cualquier batalla, pero al más mínimo movimiento romántico se alejaba, ya le había pasado, así que esto era lo ideal.

Pero tendría que tener un tema, ningún _bentō_ que se respetase podía quedarse sin un tema, pero ya que el romántico había quedado descartado tendría que pensar en algo más original, y de repente se le ocurrió: haría una réplica con comida de la perla de Shikon. Tenía todo el sentido, pues deseaban reunirla y tampoco había sentimientos románticos implícitos.

Fue a comprar todo lo necesario y lo preparó cuidadosamente, sabía que sus platillos eran buenos pero quería asegurarse de que este fuera el mejor que haya preparado, sabía lo quisquilloso que es InuYasha en cuanto al picante así que no le puso ni una sola gota, y así finalmente después de mucho tiempo y esfuerzo su platillo quedó listo para llevarlo a la época feudal. Ya podía ver la cara ilusionada y agradecida de InuYasha.

* * *

Al llegar se encontró al hanyou sentado cerca del pozo, con cara de pocos amigos. Pero no importaba, apenas viera la sorpresa que le tenía preparada se le pasaría el mal humor.

—Te quedaste un día más de lo que dijiste Kagome, no podemos seguir retrasándonos —dijo mientras le ayudaba a salir del pozo, —Naraku ha estado muy activo estos días.

—Bien InuYasha cálmate, ya estoy aquí. Además tengo sorpresas para todos.

—Keh.

El camino hacia la casa de la anciana Kaede lo hicieron en silencio, cuando llegaron el resto del grupo salió a recibirlos.

—Y bien señorita Kagome, ¿aprobó su examen? —preguntó Miroku.

—Pues sí, de hecho el profesor me felicitó —contestó Kagome con alegría— y para agradecerles por su ayuda les he traído algo a todos.

—No debías molestarte Kagome —dijo Sango, pero se podía ver la emoción en sus ojos.

Todos fueron a dentro, y uno por uno recibieron los presentes de Kagome con la explicación respectiva para su uso. Cuando le tocó el turno a InuYasha, Kagome le entregó la caja sin poder disimular una pequeña sonrisa de anticipación.

InuYasha, destapó la caja y comenzó a comer sin hacer ningún comentario, lo terminó en muy poco tiempo según su costumbre, y al darse cuenta de que todos lo miraban, finalmente dijo:

—Keh, me hubieras traído ramen, Kagome. Esta cosa tenía forma rara.

El final de aquel comentario no podía ser otros más que una ronda de ¡Siéntate's! Por demás merecidos. Luego Kagome tomó sus cosas y se marchó por donde minutos antes había llegado.

* * *

InuYasha no comprendía qué había pasado, ¡ahora resultaba que le enojada era ella! Se demoró todo un día más de lo que le había dicho y lo tuvo prácticamente pegado al pozo hasta su vuelta, se comió toda la comida que ella le había dado, definitivamente no la entendía.

—De verdad eres bobo InuYasha, heriste sus sentimientos. —dijo Shippo mientras lo golpeaba.

—Tú no sabes nada mocoso, hasta me comí toda su comida.

—Sí, pero ni siquiera notaste que tenía la forma de la perla. —le reclamó Sango.

—Pues sí mi querido InuYasha, eso le tuvo que tomar mucho tiempo y esfuerzo a la señorita, así que concuerdo con Shippo. Eres un idiota.

—Feh, ustedes no saben nada. —gruñó mientras salía de la cabaña.

* * *

¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? Ese malagradecido… Ni siquiera se fijó en el diseño, y ella que le dedicó tanto tiempo a prepararlo y que le quedara bien. Y ni si quiera le gustó, vaya fracaso.

Mientras pensaba en ello sentada en su escritorio no se percató de que InuYasha la observaba desde fuera de la ventana, cuando lo hizo simplemente giró la cabeza.

—Kagome…

Pero no funcionó, ella no le hacía ningún caso. Parecía como si él ni siquiera estuviera allí y eso hizo que se le encogiera un poco el pecho, sin saber muy bien por qué.

—Es genial que hayas hecho la perla, ¿sabes?

Eso era de lo más amable que InuYasha le había dicho nunca, pero aún sentía su orgullo herido, así que le contestó:

—Si buscas comida mamá está preparando la cena.

—De hecho estoy satisfecho, tu comida estuvo deliciosa.

¡Oh, rayos! Kagome pudo ver como su orgullo se hacía añicos y supo que él con tan solo un par de palabras podía cambiar su estado de ánimo totalmente.

—Sabes, puedes quedarte si quieres.

Él sólo asintió, no era necesario decirse más, con ellos muchas veces las palabras no eran necesarias.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola.

Sé que deben estar odiándome por haber dejado de publicar en el último capítulo. Pero como que se me fue la inspiración, a pesar de eso tenía muy presente que debía terminarla, así que aquí la tienen, espero que les guste.

Agradecería mucho que me dieran su opinión, así como también estoy muy agradecida por cada review, favorito y follow que me dejan. No tienen idea de cuánto me alegran el día.

Por si acaso, _bentō_ son las cajas de almuerzo hechas en Japón, suelen ser muy elaboradas y de varios motivos. Suele usarse como aceptación romántica de una chica hacia un chico.

Besos, April.


End file.
